Several techniques are known for establishing conference calls between three or more parties. For example, a host may call each party to the conference and individually bridge each called party onto the conference call. Alternatively, a “dial-in” telephone number with associated access code may be used to join all parties at a common bridge. Each party dials into the bridge, eliminating the need for the host to call each party individually. In yet another technique, a host calls a central number and specifies the participants to the conference call. The network then places outbound calls to each of the specified participants, and the participants join the conference call by answering the outbound calls.